Sky Sharp
Joshua Ουρανος Sharp Sky Sharp is the son of Zeus, God of the Skies. Backstory: My full name is Joshua Ουρανός Sharp (my middle name is Ouranos - which means sky, but my mum had mumbled something about naming me after my grandad as well). But you can all call me Josh, or Sky - thats what my nickname was with my old friends. But please do me one favour - never evvver call me Joshua. I only found out about this greek god stuff, and coincidentally about my strange middle name, recently and definitely by accident. My mum and I have been well off for my whole life, though I often wondered where she had gotten all of that money, and so we flew all over the world every year - reportedly for her business deals, but now I know she liked to be close to my dad. Anyway, I always thought Sky was an appropriate name for me because I've always liked looking up at the sky in any weather and it is by far my favourite part of going outside. I especially seriously have a thing for thunder storms, it makes me soo excited when we get one. I have travelled around the world with my mum since I was a little kid, and she always told me I was the best behaved baby on board because I would never get scared and cry. I have always felt so at home on a plane high above the clouds looking out that tiny window, wishing it would be bigger. It's because of this that I started taking flying lessons myself, and I learned how to fly a small water-plane that my mom bought me for my 17th birthday. That's when all of this demigod stuff began for me - I was flying by myself high above an area of lakes that I like to visit a couple hours just outside my home city of Toronto. All of a sudden I heard an awful explosion. I was freaking the fuck out when I saw what had happened - my right engine had completely disintegrated and I was starting to lose altitude. My biggest fear had been realized and I was falling out of the sky, as there had been no room to store a bulky parachute on board the one seater craft. I screamed in my head, "Holy crap I'm going to die" and I began to really panic when the two wings snapped off and the fuselage started taking a nosedive into the water. To try and avoid getting caught in the wreckage of the plane I opened the roof and pushed myself out. All of a sudden, I felt my stomach instantly drop, which I remember thinking was weird since that only happens when you stop falling. I gazed around and I was completely in awe; the clouds had stopped moving! I was floating in the middle of the sky! As I heard my plane crash to smithereens in the water hundreds of feet below, i begged this strange floaty thing to lower me gently down. The water had become as still as glass, and reflected as if a mirror, leaving no trace of the catastrophe except for the hull of the plane floating on the surface, sinking slowly. I came closer and closer to the surface of the water, and I saw something strange in my reflection. It appeared as if two golden wings were behind my back flapping easily as I lowered myself onto the wreckage. But when I sat down and looked behind me they weren't solid, more like a shimmering mirage, and they kind of dissolved(?) after I had landed. I was really weirded out at this point, if kind of excited and full of adrenaline, and once a neighbouring boat finally stopped by I rushed home to tell my mum what had happened. She blushed with a really red and embarrassed face, and told me everything. Since then I have learned that besides !!flying!! with these strange sort-of wings of mine, I can also move large bursts of air and produce lightning from my arms. Pretty cool huh? And though I can't control it, the weather tends to get very stormy when I'm really mad or excited. After discovering the lightning bit, I had a great idea. I went to the ROM museum downtown, and went to the real-artifact section of the gift shop. There, I found what I had been looking for - an ancient greek sword-hilt made of pure gold; it had been owned by some king or something I think. Now I'm not proud of this, but when I went back later that night, I found out what kind of damage an expertly-placed bolt of lightning can do to an alarm system. I mean I felt that I had no choice when I found out what kind of baddies we are up against. But now my weapon of choice is the lighting blade I can produce and wield with my sword hilt. I took it to a friend of mine, a son of Hephaestus, and I don't know what he did, but now it folds up into a pretty big (-_-^ ) ring that I wear every day. Even though it's a bit (very) heavy, I was grateful for my friends work because carved into the outside of the ring is a seriously cool frieze of a lightning storm. But anyway, a few days ago my mom bought me a plane ticket (first class!) and wouldn't tell me where I was going - just that she wouldn't be coming with me. And That's how I ended up at camp. Sorry though guys, Dionysus seems to have given me the wrong name tag when I showed up at the front desk, but I'll ask him to fix it for me. DETAILS: BASICS NAME: Joshua Ουρανος Sharp NICKNAMES: Sky Sharp, Booty, Atmosphere AGE: 18 BIRTHDAY: December 9th FAMILY: Mum, but we don't talk much. No full siblings. APPEARANCE HEIGHT: 6'1 EYE COLOUR: Dark Brown HAIR COLOUR: Blue SKIN COLOUR: Tan USUALLY WEARS: Awesome Jeans, Sunglasses, Camp Shirt, Blue Nike Hightops Tank Top and Shorts Badass Blue Tuxedo Jacket (for parties) POWERS Flying, Control Over the Air, Ability to Produce Lightning and Electricity Powerful and dark lightning storms tend to brew when angry or excited (cannot control) NATURAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES: WEAPON OF CHOICE Chidori, The Lightning Blade FAVOURITES COLOUR: Electric Blue FOOD: Italian food, Sushi, French food BEVERAGE: Campari and Soda, Chinotto, Gin and Tonic, Negroni SPORT: Hockey, Tennis, and Swimming. MOVIE: Pirates of the Caribbean (1, 2, & 3), many more MUSIC: MUSE, Broken Bells, The Black Keys, The Strokes, NeoClassical Movie Sountracks DISLIKES AND FEARS: